


A Hobbit-FIst

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [56]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, a bit - Freeform, and a bit of a slut, and voyerism, nothing here but sex, that hobbit is a kinky motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Thorin’s dick is the size of Bilbo’s fist.</p><p>That’s really not a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hobbit-FIst

Bilbo slips the fourth finger in and all the breath leaves Thorin's body. He tries to remember why he had been refusing to fuck the hobbit, his cock swollen and aching against the laces of his breeches and he hasn't touched himself yet.

Bilbo is mewling quietly on the bed, back arched and sweaty curls askew over his face. He is panting and when his dark, mindless gaze meets Thorin's over his bucking hips, the king's mouth goes dry.

Thorin drags his eyes from Bilbo's when the halfling whimpers, eyes fluttering shut, and his sight drops to Bilbo's fingers. The hobbit's free hand is grasping for the oil, spilling it over the sheets and his already slick thighs as he coats the hand already half inside himself. Bilbo tucks his thumb in and pushes slow and steady, and Thorin is afraid to open his mouth for what might come out of it, watching as his burglar's hole is stretched taut, swollen and red and obscene, around the widest part of his fist.

And then the halfling's body drags it in, the puffy ring of muscle fluttering around his wrist as it tries to close around the intrusion, and Bilbo sobs once with it. His eyes finds Thorin's, pupils blown wide, and he licks his lips as he twists his wrist and groans.

"A fist...isn't a problem." He pants around a chuckle, alluding to Thorin's refusal to fuck Bilbo the way they both wanted him to, and his comparison to his own dick being roughly the size of a hobbit-fist. And Thorin could give him a thrashing now for the breathless smirk on his smug face, but he thinks he knows a better way to deal with the hobbit. And then Bilbo moves his arm, drawing half his hand out and pushing back in and the sound he makes shatters the strings clinging to Thorin's self control.

He all but rips his clothes off, a snarl in his throat, and launches himself onto the bed, onto Bilbo, mouth meeting in a clash of teeth and tongues, and he takes ahold of the hobbit's wrist, easing his fist out and taking its place in one swift motion.

Bilbo is slick enough with the oil and the copious amounts of fluid that had been seeping from the head of Thorin's cock from the moment he stepped into the room and found his burglar with three fingers in himself, and stretched so from his fist that there is little resistance when he drives home, and it is like coming home, a tight and hot home made for his cock, and it drags a shout from his own mouth and a wail from Bilbo's.

They won't last long, they can't after the teasing Bilbo put them both through, and Thorin sinks his teeth into Bilbo's shoulder to muffle the sounds he is making, hiking one of the hobbit's thighs over his shoulder and driving into him.

The change in angle makes Bilbo yelp, a mix of sobs and babbles and Thorin's name falling from his lips as his hands scramble, clawing at Thorin's ribcage and trying to drag him impossibly closer, and before Thorin can get a hand around his cock, he is shooting between their stomachs and crying out hoarsely. 

Thorin groans, feeling Bilbo's release in a serious of contractions around his cock and he shudders as he lets himself be dragged over the edge, swears his vision goes white for a few moments, and he comes back to himself, slumped and still inside his hobbit, Bilbo's fingers carding through his hair.

As he eases out of the hobbit, wincing with the cooler air, he watches Bilbo's hole spasm and try to close itself after being held so widely open, and his dick twitches again in interest against his thigh.

Bilbo sees and gives a rasping, winded sort of laugh, smacking Thorin gently in the shoulder.  
"Well give me a moment to catch my breath." He grins at the king. "Then we can go again."


End file.
